Scorpion Cell
Information comes from this wiki page. The Scorpion Cell is a terrorist organization led by Rashidi. They are a subfaction of the Epsilon Army in the Red Alert 2: Yuri’s Revenge mod, Mental Omega. History Third Great War The Scorpion Cell started out as a small terrorist group who were fighting a "war of resistance", as their leader, Rashidi, called it against the Allies situated in Cairo, Egypt. They only relied on trained assassins, stolen Soviet equipment and Rashidi's expertise on creating machines out of scrap. Their situation would soon change in their favor when Yuri became interested in starting an alliance with the Scorpion Cell, but not before striking a deal. Thanks to Yuri's gift, a stolen Stalin's Fist, as well as assistance from PsiCorps Troopers, they were able to finally eliminate the Allied presence in the region and in return, Rashidi would reverse-engineer the Stalin's Fist and the alliance between PsiCorps and Scorpion Cell was formed. An American counterattack soon followed, though the Scorpion Cell were successful in fending them off. Also, the prototype MCV that the terrorists were working on was relocated into a safe haven. This turned around quickly when the MCV was taken by the Allies and were able to deploy it into a Construction Yard for analysis. Fortunately, a small strike force was able to erase its presence before any suspicions arose. The Scorpion Cell later participated in the sabotage of the Psychic Beacon in China, to weaken the alliance between Russia and China. Afterwards however, Rashidi was captured by the Soviets in a prison camp in Guantanamo Bay. Fortunately, Yuri did not let this slip away and sent his forces to rescue the Cell leader. When the Chinese were attempting to eliminate the remaining MIDAS warheads, the last one was acquired by the Scorpion Cell, unbeknownst to both the Soviet High Command and Yuri. After Yuri's defection from the Soviets, Rashidi sent his best operatives to cause the truce between the Pacific Front and China to falter on the Korean DMZ. After the Epsilon Army was founded, the Scorpion Cell did some intelligence work within the heart of Russia for two years. Their arsenal had also been extensively improved at this point. Mental Omega War When the Mental Omega War had begun, the Scorpion Cell distracted the Russians for Yuri's proselyte to eliminate Premier Romanov and complete the conquest of Russia. They later served to steal and dismantle an old Chronosphere with Driller APCs and afterwards lure the Allies' best field commander by deploying a fake Psychic Amplifier, enabling Yuri to strike at the London Fortress itself without much retaliation. However, the situation for the Scorpion Cell began to worsen following the deployment of the Allies' secret weapon, the Paradox Engine. They were experiencing huge losses from European chrono assaults, up to the point where they had to abandon their research facility (though they had saved the prototypes Rashidi worked on). Yuri eventually found out about Rashidi forming a secret alliance with Yunru; in exchange for the final MIDAS warhead which was later put to great use, the Scorpion Cell would be provided with protection and Chinese technology. This treachery caused internal conflict within the Epsilon. A Psychic Amplifier was initially built to pacify the resistance, but was destroyed. Although many of Scorpion Cell's forces were vanquished in the following battle at the Cell's headquarters in Bissau, Rashidi survived and fled to his new allies, while Malver followed after retrieving the neurotoxin that was developed to counter Yuri's mind control. The remaining Scorpion Cell forces that fought Yuri’s forces and the Allies across the African continent were forced to submit to Yuri's will with a recovered second Psychic Amplifier. In-game The Scorpion Cell relies on guerilla warfare, various toxic assets, and swarming their enemies with overwhelming numbers. The vehicles they use are fast, scrap cheap, and reasonable powerful but not very durable. A lot of their vehicles are cleverly but haphazardly soldered from scrap metal, ranging from a literal capapult on treads to a tank that heals its surviving allies when one is destroyed. The Cell’s budget is always fluctuating and they do this to cut down on costs, but it is a very bold and calculated move as they can very easily swarm enemy bases with giant pill-launching tanks that can tunnel underground just like a Driller can. In direct confrontations, however, the Cell almost always comes off worse when compared to both PsiCorps and HQ. This is because while they can easily amass a gigantic armor battalion in just a few minutes, it is easily wiped out due to the poor quality of the Cell’s equipment. This is what also leads to Scorpion Cell proselytes utilizing hit-and-run strategies to make their sudden strikes hard to counter. Finally, they have access to fake Psychic Dominators and Construction Yards. They serve to distract enemy forces from the real ones and/or make their enemy start panicking thinking it is an actual Psychic Dominator or that it is a base expansion they have to destroy in order to stop the Cell’s economy. In reality, neither of those are true (but the enemy commander probably wouldn‘t be able to tell until later). Arsenal Unique Infantry * Hijacker * Malver Unique Vehicles * Mantis Tank * Speeder Trike * Plague Splatter * Tyrant * Oxidizer Category:Command & Conquer Category:Mental Omega Category:Factions Category:Terrorist